Dusty Footprints
by Valduggery.Ghanith.Reckgrace
Summary: Dustpaw is a scientist and doctor. "He's always quiet, never talks much. He's strange," any man will tell you. But women know better. Women know that behind the mask of indifference, hides a creature of lust. When Dustpaw meets a woman he's loved for many months, will the monster restrain? Or will it strike in a way it never has before?
1. Rin

Dustpaw smiled, his gaze falling on the hips of the girl in front of him.

"Well," he said in that luscious, smooth voice he had. "Rin. You're... You're fine. It was nothing." He scribbled a note on his Post-it pad— his phone number. Ripping it out, he slipped it into Rin's fingers. She looked at it, then up at him in wonder.

He winked. "Call me if you... Need anything. Anything at all." Rin nodded and jumped down from the countertop, striding towards the door. As the door closed softly, Dust's heart jumped and a dizzying feeling overcame him. He grinned, leaning against the wall. Finally. He had found her and managed to talk to her.

His sister spoke of Rin frequently, and each day Dust fell more and more in love with her. Now, weeks after his little crush had erupted into an obsessive craving, he had met with Rin and managed to give her a hint. He slid his glasses down his nose in habit, then walked out of his office, lab coat sweeping behind him.

All day, Dust clutched his phone tight, the master volume cranked up to the max and ringtone set to "Locked Out of Heaven". No one called him. At midnight, he gave up waiting, and turned out the lights. His phone was secured under his pillow. He was in that first layer of sleep.

Then the phone rang.

It was so loud and so sudden, that Dust leaped up from the bed, blankets restraining him and making him crash onto the floor. One trembling hand rose from the heap of blankets on the floor. It picked up the phone as it disappeared into the blankets again.

"Hello? Rin, that you?"

"Yeah, sorry Doc for calling so late."

"So early, you mean. I don't have to go to work for another hour."

"Yeah. So, um, Doc—"

"Dust."

"Dust? Dust what?"

"That's my name. Dust."

"Oh, okay. Dust. Um, I'm getting that feeling again. It's... Dust, can I meet with you in person?"

Startled, Dust blinked.

"Sure. Let me... Let me change first."

"No, Dust. I need to see you, _now._ Whatever you're wearing is fine."

Dust looked down at his naked self.

"But, see, Rin, I'm not wearing anything."

"Then put something on! I need to see you."

"...Okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"Grand Central Station."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Rin hung up and Dust dressed. Half in a hurry and half in distraction, Dust left the house with no shirt, pants and his coat. He got into his car. He drove in silence, longing to see the girl once more.


	2. Animal

Chapter Two: Animal

"Nice to see you, Rin. So... You said your symptoms were coming back."

"Yes. And they're getting worse when I'm around you."

"Well, then. It's just what I suspected."

"You're in love with me."

"No, I'm not. You're... Weird."

"Some women like that."

"Not me."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that you're an idiot."

"Then you're not sure, Rin. 'Cause guess what? I love you too."

Of course, that's not how it's gonna go, Dust thought. That's just how I want it.

Rin lifted her head and smiled. "Nice to see ya, Dust."

Oh, God.

"Hi, Rin. So. Your... You're not feeling any better?"

"Actually, I am. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Then... Why not talk over the phone?"

"Because over the phone I can't do this."

She brought his lips to hers, gave him one quick kiss. Dust groaned, his predatory instincts kicking up. Rin shoved him back in the car.

"Your sister talks to me about you all the time. Don't try to hide it, Doctor Hail. I know everything."

"I don't think you do."

"I do. I know about you loving me, trying to get to me every day, searching for someone who knows. Everything."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes."

"No, it's not. You see, my sister didn't _tell_ you everything because she doesn't _know_ everything. Rin, have any of your friends ever talked to you about me?"

"N-no..."

His eyes were dark and his smile was cruel.

"I've met all your friends. I've loved them all. What they won't tell you is _how_ I loved them."

He opened the passenger door, beckoning for her to come inside.

"You like campfire stories? 'Cause you're about to hear the tale of your life. Only this time, it's real.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! But now Dust is gonna tell you how his animal self began... MWAHAHAHAHHA. And btw, Rin belongs to MissRinRin on deviantART.**


End file.
